Going To Sea in A Submarine
|-|1973 version= Going To Sea in A Submarine (潜水艦で海へ行こう Sensuikan de Umi Heikō) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Nobita and Doraemon want to go to the beach, but his father is busy, so they go to Shizuka's house, but Suneo appears in his father's car and Gatchako along with Shizuka decide to go with him, so Doraemon decides to take a toy submarine, Nobita gets angry with him for make it a prank but Doraemon explains that the submarine can grow if it gets into the water, with the submarine are going to teleport on the beach but accidentally end up in the glass of water of a man's in a restaurant. The coastline road is heavily congested. Suneo's car also can't move with traffic. "That is a submarine of that Doraemon...Hey, we also want to go out together" says Gatchako after seeing the submarine on a glass. Nobita recovered Shizuka from Suneo. But the submarine is small and narrow. Suneo comes with a water ski there. "That one is better." Hey, let's go there" says Gatchako. Doraemon's submarine hits Suneo's motorboat! Both wreck. All barely came to a small island above the sea. The water level of the sea is higher! "What is Nobita doing?" says Dad. "He said he was going out to play somewhere" replies Mom. ""I was bad, I will take you to the sea next time" says Dad. At that time, there were roaring sounds on the second floor closet! Papa and mama rushed upstairs to the second floor. When opening the closet, seawater came out from it. It was Doraemon, who escaped from the sea by space transition, seemed to be embarrassed. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Gatchako *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo's Mother *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *'Super Powered Submarine' Gallery Trivia *In this episode, it is implied that Gatchako was living in Shizuka's house as a sponger after both Doraemon and Nobita denied her to live in their house. *Although the Japanese title is 潜水艦で海へ行こう(Going To Sea in A Submarine), the title card reads 潜水艦で海へ行う (Carried Out to Sea in a Submarine) *Several scenes were made in 1979 and 2005 although had a some difference *This is episode is only available on screenshot or still frame, the video is remain unknown |-|1979 version= Take Submarine into the Sea (せん水艦で海へ行こう) is an episode from the 1979 Doraemon anime. Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo's Mother *Suneo's father Gadgets used *'Super Powered Submarine' Gallery |-|2005 version= Let's Go See the Ocean in a Submarine is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Suneo tells everyone that he was going to the island with his father and asks everyone if they want to join in too. Everyone excitedly says "YES!", including Nobita, but as usual, Suneo denies him and tells he cannot come. The saddens Nobita and he comes to Doraemon to ask a gadget which can take him there. Doraemon then takes out the Teleporting Submarine and shows it's features to Nobita. They sit in the gadget and go to a nearby water body which turns out to be a big aquarium. They quickly jump to another water body and find themselves in a cup of green tea! They jump to another water body again and this time find themselves in a waterfall. Then they jump to a drain, a pool and various other locations before finally ending up in Suneo's Ramen and reaching their desired destination. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo's Mother *Suneo's father Gadgets used *'Super Powered Submarine' Gallery Category:1973 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon